Winx Club Eternix Part 2
by NadeshikoLove1224
Summary: A new covenant of enemies with a different purpose emerges. With drama between the groups, the Specialists, dark desires & the defects of the Eternix ability, it's up to Winx members must keep the balance between good and evil as well as their lives. (Discontinued)
1. Overview

_In a nut shell: Winx Club Eternix Part One_

_Author's note: This is an Overview of the fanfic Winx Club Eternix Part 1._

A month after season four of Winx Club, Headmistress Faragonda gave the Winx the opportunity to earn a new type of transformation to enhance their magical ability to help revive Nabu from his coma called Eternix.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, Musa and Tecna traveled to Red fountain and Cloud Tower to study for their Eternix trials, but they landed in several obstacles along the way including disputes between Aisha and Tecna, Stella's inability to focus and Flora's excessive worry over Aisha's happiness.

Roxy started her first year in Alfea and met Deanna, a kind-hearted weather fairy and Roxy's roommate Lilith, a head strong princess fairy of dreams. Roxy also met Lamont, a prince attending Red fountain, but the relationship between them became different from what it seemed. Roxy learned later that Lamont and Lilith were related and he lied and used Roxy to remove the bind placed by a powerful Mage to block most of his powers.

The Trix returned to Cloud tower to finish their senior year. Icy and Stormy wanted to plot revenge; however Darcy had second thoughts upon the war between the Winx and the Trix. With the spirits of the Ancestral witches, the Trix were led to Lamont and devised a plan for revenge and power.

Lamont tricked Roxy into removing his bind and aid the Trix on their major revenge scheme against the Winx while at the altar grounds during their Eternix trials. Bloom and Aisha entered out in their Eternix forms while Musa, Tecna and Stella's trials were unsuccessful and the Winx tried to defeat the Trix and Lamont. Lamont destroyed the altar grounds, trapping both Darcy and Flora inside while Icy got sucked into the dark miasma and released as Dark Eternix Icy, controled by 2 of the 3 Ancestral Witches.

Flora was trap in a comatose and aided from Nabu to wake up while Darcy fought for control over her body from the remaining Ancestral Witch. Flora saved Darcy with the help of Believix Fairy dust and changes into her Eternix form in the process. Meanwhile, Emperor Lamont raged war against Solaria, Eraklyon, Andros, Limphea and Magix after he took control of his father's kingdom. As a result from the Ancestral Witches control, Icy went against Stormy and turned her into an Ice statue.

The Winx and Specialists headed of on 3 different missions to Domino, Solaria and Eraklyon to defeat the Trix and Lamont's take over while Roxy, Deanna and Lilith went off on a private mission to Sogno to rescue the Lilith's father. Andros quickly gained control of its kingdom and defeats the Sogno Empire army. Eraklyon, appointed to be run by Diaspro, was quickly freed by her and Sky's mother. Solaria, ran by Cassandra and Chimera after the takeover was relinquish after Stella earned her Eternix and defeated Chimera. Domino prepared for battle against Dark Eternix Icy.

Found out a fraud by the Sogno army generals, Lamont was attacked by his former men but he defeated them and later found out that his sister, Deana, Roxy and the guardian fairy of Sogno plot to overthrow him and rescue the war prisoners. The Specialists arrived to aid the four; however Lamont defeated all but Roxy in the battle. Stella and Musa reached to Sogno and help the group, but Lamont had set up a barrier trapping himself and Roxy inside at the cost of losing most of his powers.

Lamont had the advantage against Roxy in the battle, however Roxy stood her ground and used her Believix fairy dust to defeat. During the process since her Believix was incomplete, she lost her Believix powers ability at the cost of recreating a new seal for him.

Bloom and Tecna tried to protect the Domino castle with their fairy dust, but when their efforts failed Bloom went one-on-one with Dark Eternix Icy. Aisha and Tecna protected the Domino castle while Flora, Darcy, Musa and Stella freed Bloom from her ice prison and assisted her on defeating Icy. They used an Eternix fairy dust convergence attack to cure Icy, but in turn caused Icy to have fairy abilities.

Magix, Solaria, Eraklyon, Sogno, Domino and the rest of the countries celebrated the defeat of Lamont and the Trix. Sky confronted Diaspro for her relinquishing Eraklyon, but end up getting more than he expected. Roxy, Amore and Chatta talked about Roxy's relationship with her ex while Icy talked privately with Headmistress Faragonda. Stella celebrated the victory in Solaria, while the rest of the group was in Domino. Darcy and Stormy say their goodbyes before Stormy leaves Cloud Tower forever.

Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Aisha, Musa, Flora, Sky, Riven, Helia, Timmy and Brandon went to Andros to awaken Nabu from his comatose. After he awoken, the girls celebrated their friendship and a notion of an upcoming wedding.

**Author's Note:**_ Since I started this fanfic in 2010 and sum of the plots of Eternix part 1 conflict with the current season five of Winx Club, the Harmonix/Sirenix season is disregarded in the sequel as is the prequel. Another fanfic will follow the universe of this one and it will explain some of the minor details of this fanfic, but you do not have to read both of them to understand everything._


	2. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Eternix Part II chapter 1**

Chapter 1: Bittersweet Beginnings

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Flora meet up with Aisha at Andros and reflect about their time studying the Eternix ability, the Trix and about the future.

* * *

><p>Enthusiastic was not the word to describe the Winx after overcoming The Trix and Lamont. Bloom, Aisha, Flora and Stella earned their Eternix and helped defeat Dark Eternix Icy before she returned Domino back to its frigid state. The Winx also assisted Stella to overthrow Cassandra and Chimera and aided Roxy, Deanna and Lilith overthrow Lamont. After the war, The Trix members split up and each sister moved on to their own path. The Former Prince Lamont got his title revoked and was presently awaiting trial at Light Rock. Thought the physical damages toward the different realms were minimal, the emotional total weighed heavily on Roxy. After her final battle against Lamont, Roxy developed reoccurring nightmares about her ex. Stella had share similar feelings comparable to Roxy as a result from her Eternix trial.<p>

The time after the battles against the Trix and Lamont, Headmistress Faragonda, Ame and Desderio expressed to Flora, Bloom, Stella and Aisha not to use their magic, especially their Eternix Fairy dust. The three had unease over the powers of the Eternix fairy dust and about the effects of the Eternix ability on the four girls. Roxy had a hard time handling the loss of her Believix powers and questions of the new seal she place on Lamont speculated that the only way she could get it back was if the seal was broken. Unlike the endings of Valtor and The Shadow Phoenix, this one was bittersweet and the only thing that was truly celebratory was Nabu reawakening.

Each Winx member decided to go their separate ways for three months after the celebrations and met back with each other on Andros in spring. Bloom spend her time in Domino while Stella went on a shopping spree with her Solarian friends. Musa acquired more bonding time with her father and Flora trained her younger sister Miele instead of going out with Helia. Aisha, whose use clinging to Nabu, began to devote her time studying Andros royalty and athletic training while Tecna assisted Professor Palladium with improvements in the virtual reality chamber. Roxy continued her education in Alfea with her new friends Deana and Lilith. The Specialists spend their time doing their own plans, but had also met up like the Winx at Eraklyon in the spring with Sky.

Aisha waited for her friends' arrival. Flora and Musa came first; Tecna, Bloom and Stella arrived by themselves. They said their HI's and gave hugs but the air around the six was somber. They entered Aisha's room, a large sea foam green and deep blue room with large aquatic styled furniture and a walk-in closet, and settle in, but no one spoke even though there's a lot to discuss.

Flora swirled the tips of her brown hair while she melancholy scanned the room, "It's has been three months..." She quietly broke the dead air.

"Those three months were so boring." Stella added. "I haven't seen Brandon since we last came together."

"Timmy has been busy since he got the internship at the robotic facility in Magix. I've helped out in Alfea, so we get to see each other once in a while, but things get so trite after a sometime."

Bloom closed her eyes, "Sky only calls me once every two weeks now. I've been busy learning proper manners and stuff to keep me active, but not being able to use my powers is killing me."

"Totally agree," Stella remarked, "But imaging Roxy; she just became a fairy and lost her Believix powers after she place the seal on that asshole Lamont." His name literally stung Stella's tongue. "It's that moron's fault! He's the one that cause the things to happen and use Roxy. I've had nightmares about my Eternix trial because of him."

"Roxy tells me that she has nightmare about her ex." Musa's eyes lowered. "I wonder if she's getting by in Alfea, after suffering through that and what he did to her, but..."

"But," Aisha questioned, "You mean should she give him a second chance?" The rest of the girls looked at Musa like she was loony.

"I give Riven chances before. Maybe Lamont had a really troubled past and didn't know any way to express his rage. He did love Roxy..."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember that he dated Stormy just after his break up with Roxy? Or that he manipulated Roxy for his own fun and how he was around us? Or the fact of what Roxy lost because of him? Or that he is- now was- a prince and they live in luxury? The difference between him and Riven was that Riven was honest and he was caught up in the Trix's web of evil magic and boy drama! Lamont was evil and deserves what he gets and I hope he gets worse than the Omega Dimension!"

"Stella, relax." Aisha told the furious Sun Fairy, "He's a jerk, we established that. Musa does have a point as well as you do, but that all depends on Roxy's choice. What we can do was protect her if the situation resurfaces."

"It wasn't just Lamont. The Trix yet again assist in the plot, however it felt more like they were on the same level instead of the Trix serving him. It felt harder to defeat them than the last time because of him and the Ancestral witches help." Bloom stood up. "Whatever the case, the only thing that I couldn't get out of my mind was Icy's face when she got sucked inside the miasma. The whole time, the Ancestral Witches control and manipulate Trix... as well as Valtor..."

Stella crossed her arms, "When did this become a sympathetic case for the evil and demented! Valtor of all people, he wanted to gain power by destroying everyone and everything. It's the same for the Trix and Ancestral Witches, The Shadow Phoenix, The Wizards of the Dark Circle and Lamont. All of the Villains seek power and we have to seek the power before they do."

"I see..." Flora reentered the conversation, "Since the beginning, all the Villains look after was power and the more power they had, the more vicious they are."

"I don't think that's what Stella's saying." Tecna told her. "It's more like the liability of power was what makes people to do evil things. Even good people can become evil because they seek power because of revenge, personal desires or blind ambitions. Like Diaspro when she controlled Sky and Cassandra and Chimera when they seized control of Solaria."

Musa moved from where she was sitting on the couch to the window, "So then why would Darcy switch over to the good side? Was it because she chicken out or how she saw firsthand how infinite power can change you into something unrecognizable? Last I checked she was Icy's right hand man. The same thing goes for Diaspro when she decided not fight but to assist the Queen of Eraklyon to reclaim the throne in Sky name. Was it the power that scared her, the fact that she may fail again because she attempted a power play like that before or was it changes in her own personal desires that made her choose not to take control of Eraklyon."

"That's what I mean. What if they aren't born evil? Even though Valtor was created by the Ancestral Witches from a spark of Dragon Flame submerged in darkness, he still resented the three." Bloom's unsure about the response she would receive from the girls. "What I'm trying to say was that power was what drives people to do whatever they desire, but we have the power now... Can we become Evil?"

"Bloom?" Aisha looked up at the leader of the Winx and the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame. "Why would you talk like that?"

"I'm thinking about what we learned in Professor Wizgiz class years ago about the Ying and Yang. In every good, there's evil and vice-versa. If that's the case, that must be the reason why Headmistress Faragonda, Ame and Desderio meant by us not using our Eternix powers. If power is the liability that makes a person do evil stuff what if we used the very same power to destroy each other...? "

"But it's like when you became Dark Bloom," Flora comforted Bloom, "You were filled with hate caused by the Shadow Phoenix, but you over powered it. We're the Winx, protectors of everything good." Flora stepped in the center of the room and extended her right arm out. "Let's promise ourselves that we won't let anything get in the way of what the Winx Club is about: friendship, care and magic."

Bloom placed her hand on top of Flora's, "Promise." The rest of the girls join in and in unison yell "Winx Club" as they lift their hands in a celebratory manner. From that moment, each fairy believes that their friendship was eternal.

A buzzing sound was heard. Tecna pulled out a device from her back pocket. "A call from Ms. Faragonda," She opened the device revealing the Headmistress in a holographic form.

"Hello girls," Headmistress Faragonda told the six. "I have a message from Ame and Desderio. She turned the device over to the two. The two greeted the girls.

"Is there any word yet on when we can use our Eternix powers?" Bloom inquired.

"There is good news." Ame said. "But we have to do an analysis before we can find out how we can conclude about you capabilities. For that reason, we all have to head back to the Altar grounds."

"There again..." Musa rolled her eyes, "That place gives me the hevie-gevies."

"We found something that can be most useful, but we won't be ready to get their by next week." Desderio added. "I suggest you six should relax until the day and for Bloom, Aisha, Flora and Stella not to use their powers."

"Just as long as I have something to do other than party and shop," Stella yawned. "Don't get me wrong, I love it, but I need a little kick evil butt action from time to time."

Ame smiled, "Then it's settled. Meet us at the altar grounds a week from today." The three women said their good byes and the conversation came to a close.

"I guess because we can't use our magic, we're going to insist on getting a ride." Aisha said. "This is a perfect time to call the boys. I think their meeting up at Eraklyon with Sky and Brandon."

Stella clapped her hands, "Wow, I knew a little sunshine was all we needed. Now I need to go shopping for my perfect outfit for my sweetie pie!"

_Author's notes: __I've made several edits to the first chapter mainly involving the tense of the work and some of the vocabulary. _


End file.
